Pleasing the Audience 17
by Persiana13
Summary: In celebration of my one year writing. The cast makes their comments and wishes known! Dedicated to all my readers! One Shot.


**Pleasing the Audience 17 **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana, Lance/Diablos, and Leon/Crisis.  
_

One Shot 

**I can't believe it's been a year. Wow, time really does fly! **

Miss Marvel furiously entered,

"A year? It feels like a life-time since you came on board!"

**You miss me that much? **

Miss Marvel cast a stern look,

"NO! Do you have any idea how humiliating it's been for me? I've been in brawls, paint thrown on me, set on fire, and I had my hair pulled out! All because of that bitch Persiana!"

Farrah entered nonchalantly,

"You bellowed, Barbie?"

**Now, calm down ladies. It's been a year, and I have to say, we did a good job. **

Catman entered,

"Good job? You had me tortured!"

**That's because there are so few Catman fans out there, no one would care. Besides, I need comic relief. **

Catman leered at Farrah,

"Hello, goddess."

Farrah glared,

"No chance, Catman. I've said it once and I'll say it again…YOU AND I ARE NEVER HAVING KITTENS! NOPE! NEVER! NEVER, EVER, EVER!"

Wonder Girl entered, furious,

"Get away from her!"

Donna picked up Catman and threw him through ceiling. Farrah smirked,

"Thanks, Donna."

Wonder Girl smiled seductively,

"Any time, beloved sister."

Miss Marvel blinked,

"Wait, why is she looking at you like that?"

Wonder Woman entered,

"You have been working with us for a year and you still don't know about my sister's…attraction?"

Farrah shouted,

"That's supposed to be a secret! Who talked? WHO?"

Miss Marvel laughed,

"I don't believe it!"

She looked at Wonder Girl,

"Seriously, you can do better."

Wonder Girl scowled,

"I did not ask for your opinion, sister. Farrah is a very attractive young woman."

Speedy entered with Booster Gold, Guy Gardner, Flash, Green Arrow, and Superboy,

"I just read a couple of the scripts. I didn't know Donna and Farrah made out." (1)

Flash pulled out a video camera,

"Hey, do you think you can do that again? That would be so hot!"

Wonder Woman folded her arms,

"Do you really want to do that?"

Diablos entered,

"You shameless bastards!"

He pulled out a sword and started swinging. Booster, Guy, Arrow, Speedy, Superboy, and Flash run, being chased by angry Diablos,

"Do you honestly not know how to treat a woman with respect? How do any of you even have girlfriends?"

Flash shook his head off camera,

"Oh, come on. Don't tell me you weren't turned on by that cat-fight?" (2)

Diablos snapped off camera,

"You idiots tried to profit from a personal conflict!"

Booster Gold said off camera,

"I knew we shouldn't have posted that movie on-line."

Diablos roared off camera,

"THAT WAS YOU?"  
The sounds of a sword slamming, hitting hard surface echoed. Booster shrieked girlishly,

"YOU MANIAC! YOU ALMOST SLICED MY HEAD OFF!"  
Diablos shouted off camera,

"Almost doesn't count except in horseshoes and hand grenades! Speaking of which…!" Several loud explosions followed.  
Farrah blinked,

"My new boyfriend is taking this better than I thought."

Miss Marvel said,

"I think Leon would have acted the same way, if he wasn't dead."

Wonder Woman nodded,

"Serves them right."

Wonder Girl smiled,

"Well, now that that's settled…"

Donna walked up to Farrah, plants a gentle kiss on her lips. She seductively said,

"Happy anniversary, sister."

Donna left. Miss Marvel was on the floor, laughing,

"If Crisis were here now! That is too priceless."

Wonder Woman sighed,

"I just don't get what is so appealing about Farrah."

Wonder Man ran by,

"HELP! GET THEM AWAY FROM ME!"

Supergirl entered, dressed as White Queen,

"Come back here, Simon!"

Vixen ran in,

"Simon is mine!"

Gypsy ran in,

"Fat chance, bitch!"

Zatanna entered and grinned,

"Thanks, Persiana13! I'm glad you introduced me to my dream man!"

Gypsy shouted off camera,

"You're dream man? He's mine!"

The sounds of cat-fighting could be heard off stage.

Superman entered,

"And, there they go again. I swear, ever since Farrah made that outfit for Kara, it's been all out war with them." (3)

Wonder Woman growled,

"You think that's bad? Mother saw me in THAT outfit and…I just can't bring myself to speak to her about the matter." (4)

Hyppolyta drunkenly ran by,

"WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEE!"

Wonder Woman blinked,

"Mother?"

Artemis entered,

"Diana, have you seen the queen?"

Wonder Woman groaned,

"She got to the wine again."

Artemis said,

"She drank almost everything. It seems she was trying to forget something."

Wonder Man ran by,

"HELP!"

Supergirl entered, dressed as White Queen,

"COME BACK, SIMON!"

Artemis blinked,

"Now, I know. How can any woman wear that?"

Miss Marvel pointed,

"Ask Farrah. Even I have some modesty."

She noticed Farrah's vacant look, grabbed paint, and threw it all over her,

"HA! Now I have my revenge!"

Farrah wretched,

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW! YOU BITCH, BARBIE! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Farrah began chasing Miss Marvel around set and off camera.

Wonder Woman sighed,

"And to think this has become normal around here."

Hyppolyta ran by, WITHOUT robes,

"WWWWWWHHHHHHHEEEEEEE! GIRLS RULE!"

Wonder Woman screamed,

"MOTHER, PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON!"

Superman sighed,

"Just great."

He shouted,

"KARA, WEAR SOMETHING MORE DECENT!"

Superman ran off camera.

**Well, it's been an exciting year here. I promise, this time next year, it'll be bigger and better than ever! **

Several loud explosions followed as Booster Gold and Guy Gardner screaming girlishly. Booster wailed off camera,

"HELP! HE'S NUTS!"  
Gardner screamed, off camera,

"OH, COME ON, MAN! IT WAS A JOKE!"

Diablos shouted off camera,

"DIE! YOU PERVERTS ARE DEAD! YOU DON'T MARKET MY GIRLFRIEND FOR AN UNDERGROUND FIGHT VIDEO!"  
**Assuming my studio doesn't come down first, we'll do something special for the second anniversary. Till then, keep reading, reviewing, and, above all…go nuts! **

End of One Shot

(1) See Catastrophe 2

(2) Read Justice League Persiana

(3) Read Blonde Ambition

(4) Read Love in the Shadows


End file.
